One Day
by Pixie-Alleth
Summary: ia tetap selamat meski telah sekarat di medan perang ninja keempat, tapi mati hanya karena sesuatu yang sepele dengan meninggalkan janji. Pada hari kematian suaminya, Ino sama sekali tidak terlihat memikul beban kesedihan mendalam, namun malah menyudutkan Shikamaru. Tapi bagaimana, apabila Tuhan memberikan ia waktu satu hari untuk bertemu suaminya? spesial for SIFD (*mind to RnR!)


Bodoh. Aah, tidak, melainkan idiot! Itulah yang kau pikirkan saat mendapati tubuh suamimu terbujur kaku dengan orang-orang terdekat menangisinya. Mereka semua merubungi di sekeliling ia, juga tidak lupa butiran likuid terus saja berjatuhan dari dasar netra. Kau, yang kau lakukan hanya berdiri dan menyandarkan sebagian beban tubuhmu di ambang pintu. Indera visualmu tak pelak terus terarah pada semua objek bernyawa itu, yang terus saja melakukan hal yang tidak berubah juga – menangis.

Masih terekam jelas kronologi satu jam sebelumnya, di mana saat kau ingin memasuki ruangan itu dan menemukan sahabatmu sudah banjir air mata di pipinya. Selekasnya ia memelukmu, begitu dilihatinya kau dengan santainya menjatuhkan direksi visual padanya. Terus menerus melafazkan kata maaf, yang perlahan akhirnya kau mengerti maksud dari ujaran permohonan itu. Ia tak dapat menolong suamimu dari kematian, dan sekarang sosok yang menjadikanmu istri itu telah tiada.

* * *

**The story dedicated for ShikaIno Fandays, 22-23 September.**

If you love ShikaIno, please join:

ShikaIno FB Group (Purple Haze), twitter phazesanctuary, fansite : www. phaze-ina. co. nr (without the space)

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre: _Drama, Hurt/ Comfort, Family, Romance, a little Supranatural._

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary: ia tetap selamat meski telah sekarat di medan perang ninja keempat, tapi mati hanya karena sesuatu yang sepele dengan meninggalkan janji. Pada hari kematian suaminya, Ino sama sekali tidak terlihat memikul beban kesedihan mendalam. Bahkan, ia merasa semua ini kekokonyolan semata dan mulai saat itu sering kali menyudutkan Shikamaru. Tapi bagaimana, apabila Tuhan memberikan ia waktu satu hari untuk bertemu kembali dengan suaminya?

* * *

**_One Day_**

Konyol, amat sangat terlalu lucu. Bagaimana tidak, suamimu yang dinobatkan sebagai ahli strategis perang dan manusia terpintar se -Negara Api, kini meregang nyawa hanya karena terjatuh dari tangga rumah. Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih baik untuk meninggalkan dunia fana ini? Mati saat misi atau bahkan keracunan makanan, mungkin rasionalisasi yang lumayan keren dari pada terpeleset di undakan.

Kau ingin tertawa dan mengatai betapa tololnya ini, tapi rupanya otakmu tidak berhasil memicu saraf-saraf tubuhmu untuk sekedar mengatakan hal itu lelucon semata. Tidak ada ekspresi sedih di wajahmu, serumpun mimik berduka pun tak tampak. Kau malah dengan santainya memindah-mindahkan direksi matamu dari satu patokan ke objek yang lain.

"Ino, maaf…!" terulang kembali, ketika sahabatmu memeluk tubuhmu dari samping dan meneteskan air mata di pundak ringkihmu. Ia mencelotehkan banyak lisan, yang rata-rata berisikan penyesalannya. Kau tersenyum, dan malah menenangkan ia dengan berkata semua ini sudah tertakdir untuknya – pada suamimu.

Dari beberapa menit yang lalu, ruang periksa rumah sakit yang di tempati dia yang terbaring kaku telah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang mendapati kabar tentang kematiannya. Sontak, tidak tanggung-tanggung kamar yang tak terlalu luas itu kini penuh sesak karena disebabkan banyaknya yang berdatangan.

Kau tidak mendekat, bukan karena tidak memiliki akses untuk mengeleminasi jarak dengan jasadnya. Cuma bagimu, itu tidaklah penting karena dua buah cinta hasil pernikahan kalian sudah mewakilimu di sana. Shiina, putri sulungmu, sedari awal datangnya ia sudah menitikan bulir air mata. Duduk di dekat orang tua prianya yang telah pergi, masih saja memangggil-manggil dan menciumi kening sang ayah.

Tak berbeda dengan putra bungsumu, Shaka, ia yang dari pertama mengantarkan si ayah ke rumah sakit, sekarang hanya bisa terdiam menatapi salah satu manusia terbaik baginya itu terbujur kaku. Sang putra masih saja menggenggam jemari si orang tua pria, bahkan memperbaiki tatanan baju dari badan dingin itu yang sebenarnya tetap baik-baik saja – cuma pemiliknya saja yang tidak.

Sampai pada saat suamimu diantar kembali ke kediaman kalian, disemayamkan di rumahmu dan makin banyak berdatangan tamu yang setahumu ada dari luar Konoha. Setiap desa mengirimkan utusan untuk menyampaikan belasungkawa padamu, bahkan Kazekage langsung hadir sendiri untuk mengatakannya. Pemandangan yang sama saja bagimu, orang-orang dengan raut sedih menyalamimu serta mengatakan agar kau bisa tegar tanpanya.

"Ino, kamu yang sabar, yaa?!" ujar wanita berambut _indigo_ panjang itu, serta merta merengkuh tubuhmu dan menangisi kepergian suamimu. Kau tersenyum saat ia melepaskan dekapan dan menatapmu sendu, dia yang kini menjadi besanmu karena putranya menikahi anakmu terus saja berkawankan raut yang begitu kontras denganmu.

"Tenanglah, Hinata! Aku bisa mengatasinya."Seperti ada yang salah, memang. Seharusnya kau tidak setenang ini, kau pada dasarnya tak layak untuk terus mempertahankan senyum manis itu, hal sewajarnya yang bisa kau lakukan adalah duduk di samping tubuh kaku suamimu dan menangisi ia. Bukannya tampak begitu santai, seakan hal buruk ini tidak menimpamu.

Bukan, tidak karena kau bahagia ditinggalnya pergi. Sama sekali tak akan merasa senang tatkala pasangan hidupmu tiada, dan kau cukup waras untuk menyadari realita. Kau hanya merasa ada yang ambigu dari semua ini, terjadi kesalahan fatal dari kematian suamimu. Yaa, hal konyol dari meninggalnya ia dengan cara yang begitu tidak terprediksi – bahkan di luar ranah normal siapa saja.

Alih-alih mereda, tamu yang datang semakin membeludak saja. Tak pelak membuatmu kelimpungan sendiri untuk menghidangkan sedikitnya suguhan air minum untuk mereka. Tidak ada yang meminta, tapi kau pikir dari pada terus mendapati hiburan yang itu-itu saja. Kau sibukan dirimu di dapur seorang diri, yang mana semakin menumbuhkan rasa iba bagi siapa saja yang mengetahui kegiatanmu di saat yang seperti ini.

"Ino, sudahlah! Apa kau tidak ingin melihat wajah Shikamaru untuk yang terakhir kali?" lisan introgatif itu terlontar dari teman berambut merah mudamu, yang kau tanggapi dengan mengangkat kedua bahu bersamaan dan tangan yang sibuk menyeduh teh. Masih juga kau lanjutkan aktivitasmu, kau bahkan memanggil anak lelakimu untuk menghidangkanya buat para tamu.

"Apa kau tidak sedih sedikit saja?" ia bertanya lagi, dengan isi wacana yang mungkin agak menyudutkanmu. Hening, kau memang tidak banyak menanggapi ucapan-ucapan yang kau terima. Melakukan pergerakan yang sama, dan langsung melanglang pergi begitu saja. Mendekap di ruang privasi kau dan suamimu, kali ini sorot indera penglihatanmu ada yang berbeda.

Nanarnya menunjukan kau sedang memusatkan pikiran akan perasaanmu sendiri, yang malah kau tanggapi dengan tersenyum kecut pada akhirnya. Kau berprasangka, tidak ada alasan untukmu menangisi ia. Dia yang menjadikanmu nyonya Nara selama lebih dari tiga puluh tahun, ayah dari putra-putrimu.

Bayangkan saja! Tidak ada darah yang mengucur dari tubuhnya, tak ada sedikitpun lecet ataupun goresan di badannya. Lantas, luka yang tak tampak itu berhasil memboyong jiwanya pergi. Astaga…! Tidak tahu bagaimana ia membahasakannya, hanya saja ia terus-menerus berada dalam kepura-puraan semua orang semata.

Sungguh, Shikamaru masih selamat meski berulang kali menjalani tugas yang berat, ia tetap hidup saat tengah sekarat di perang ninja keempat, tapi mati hanya gara-gara terjatuh saat salah menginjakan kaki di anak tangga. Konyol sekali, kan? Jadi, terang saja kau menduga ini hanya lelucon belaka dan suamimu sedang menjalankan peran utama.

Kau keluar dari ruanganmu, dan menemukan orang-orang sudah tidak sebanyak tadi. Terang saja, hari sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Tinggal beberapa objek bernyawa yang tersisa, salah satunya sang Hokage yang sebentar lagi ingin mangkir dari tugasnya, Naruto, berserta nyonya Uzumaki. Kau menempatkan posisimu di sebelah Sakura, tetap tak bersuara meski banyak yang ingin kau katakan.

" Ino, aku dan Sasuke pulang dulu. Besok, pagi-pagi sekali kami akan datang,"demikian verbalisasi pamit dari Hinata, yang kau responi dengan anggukan dan apalagi kalau bukan senyuman. Hal yang sama pun dilakukan oleh Sakura, ia meminta izin untuk pulang dan berjanji akan datang lagi beberapa jam sebelum penguburan suamimu.

Saat ini hanya tinggal kau, dua buah hatimu, serta menantu dan cucu semata wayangmu. Alih-alih merasa ini waktu yang tepat untukmu mencurahkan perasaan sakit, kau malah merasa kasihan kepada putrimu yang sudah menangis berjam-jam. Masih saja tersedu, menciumi pipi dan kening ayahnya, juga terus menyebut-nyebut sebutan untuk orang tua pria.

"Shiina, pulanglah! Hiasha, dan anakmu pasti lelah. Biar _kaa-chan_, dan adikmu yang menemani _tou-chan_." Bukan maksud mengusir, cuma kau benar-benar iba atas kesedihan yang diterima anak sulungmu. Orang yang kau perintahkan mengangguk saja, sedikit demi sedikit ia beranjak meninggalkan si ayah yang tak bernyawa itu. Menggedong tubuh cucumu, dan setelah mencium kedua pipimu, ia pulang menuju rumahnya bersama anak dari sahabatmu.

Tersisa kau dan satu orang yang masih menjadi penghuni tetap rumahmu, sedangkan dua utusan _ANBU _berjaga-jaga di depan teras rumahmu. Kau tidak memberikan penuturan apa-apa pada Shaka, yang kali ini kau mau mendekati ia yang sudah kembali mengambil tempat di samping tubuh mati orang tuanya – tuan Nara.

Iya, jarakmu memang sangat dekat dengan Shikamaru, bentang jaraknya sama sekali tidak jauh. Tapi adakah kau jatuhkan direksi matamu padanya? Tidak. Kau dan segala usahamu setengah mati untuk tak melihatnya, bahkan melirik saja kau tidak mau. Terus saja memberikan seluruh atensimu pada Shaka, yang kau rengkuh ia untuk jatuh dalam pelukanmu.

"Jangan bersedih!" titahmu lembut, mengelus surai kecoklatan itu. Eeh, rupa-rupanya malah sukses menjatuhkan beberapa butir likuid bening dari matanya. Ooh, Shaka, akhirnya kau menangis juga setelah menjalani durasi dengan hanya sebentuk wajah menyedihkan tertahan. Hanya kau saja Ino, silahkan turut melakukan hal yang sama dengan anak bungsumu.

Sialnya! Kau malah menyenandungkan lagu tidur untuknya, untain nyanyian manis yang dulu kau berikan agar ia terlelap pulas. Benar saja, akhirnya Shaka pamit untuk memasuki kamarnya karena mengantuk parah. Kali ini tidak ada yang menemanimu, pasalnya jasad yang tak bernyawa itu takkan masuk dalam hitungan.

Pada akhirnya, kau bisa juga menatap lekat-lekat wajahnya. Kau dapati ia seperti biasanya, kau berasumsi saat ini Shikamaru tengah menjalankan aktivitas kesukaannya – tidur. Kau usap rambut hitamnya, tak urung senyuman itu hilang dari bibirmu. Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, tentu saja. Namun tidak ada suara dengan desibel sekecil apapun kau berikan, kau tetap diam dan masih saja mengelus surai legam itu.

Penyangkalan? Yaa, mungkin saja jenis pertahanan diri itu yang kali ini kau berlakukan. Kau tidak mau mengakui meninggalnya ia, kau tak ingin menangisi Shikamaru karena telah tiada untuk selama-lamanya, kau bahkan tidak mampu untuk sekedar menyampaikan selamat tinggal. Nihil, sama sekali tidak ada yang mampu kau curahkan untuknya saat ini.

* * *

o

O

o

Kau palingkan indera visualmu pada arah yang berbeda, dan kau jatuhkan pada salah satu esensi khas milik suamimu. Kau mendekati bungkusan kecil berisikan batang-batang sarang tembakau dan nikotin itu, serta-merta membakar ujungnya dan melakukan salah satu hal yang kau benci dari ia – merokok. Sekalinya, beberapa dekade menjadi perokok pasif, membuatmu dengan mudah untuk beradaptasi dengannya.

"Kau tahu, rumah tangga kita tidak pernah didasari cinta." Mulai di mana komunikasi hanya terjalin secara sepihak, kau mengatakan kalimat demikian dengan sesekali mengarah rokokmu padanya. Kau kembali membahas tentang pernikahan kalian yang memang tidak adanya pondasi perasaan, hanya sebatas karena kau dan ia telah dijodohkan.

Kau mengesap tembakau bakar itu lagi, menghirup asap yang selama ini tidak pernah kau sukai. Mengecap-ngecap isi mulutmu, sesekali jemarimu bergerak untuk membuang abu rokok yang habis terbakar. "Aku punya dua berita untukmu,"kau kembali berlisan seorang diri. Layaknya manusia yang kehilangan akal logika, hingga mau saja terus berceloteh kendati tidak akan ada yang menyahuti – mana mungkin ada yang menanggapi.

"Pertama, kau buat aku tidak lagi menyandang gelar nyonya Nara, melainkan janda Nara," berujar demikian, dengan penekanan ucap berlebih pada tiga kalimat terakhirmu. Seolah memberikan tanda kutip di tiap silabelnya, mengartikan itu hal yang benar-benar penting. Kau mengangguk-angguk seorang diri, dari sorot matamu kau tampak sedang menyiapkan seluruh kemampuan mental untuk melanjutkan verbalisasi.

"Dan kedua…" adanya penuruan tingkat volume menjadi senyap, mengasumsikan kau tidak yakin untuk melanjutkan wacanamu sendiri – _aposiopesis_. Kau hela napas beratmu, sadari saja bahwa dalam dadamu begitu bertalu ritme detakan itu. Kau berikan pergerakan kepala naik-turun yang tak menentu, entah apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau yakini saat sekarang.

Alih-alih melanjutkan penuturan, kau lebih memilih mematikan rokok yang sedari tadi terbakar sia-sia – karena kau lebih fokus pada pembicaraanmu yang tanpa lawan. "Kedua, setidaknya aku tidak perlu lagi mengomeli kepemalasanmu, kau yang membuat isi rumah ini berantakan, dan…" sama seperti sebelumnya, kalimatmu terpaksa berakhir dengan satu ucapan mengambang – tidak terselesaikan. Lewat mulutmu, kau mengambil pasokan oksigen dan menghembuskannya pelan. Menggigit bibir atasmu, dan sesekali mengarahkan rotasi mata ke sekitar ruang.

Tidak tahu kesempatan apa yang kau tunggu untuk meneruskan kalimat, sebab pada dasarnya ia pun tak mungkin menyela. "Aku membencimu, Shikamaru. Semakin menjadi, dan sekarang kau pergi. Yaa tuhan, kau meninggalkanku sebagai janda tua," itulah lisan yang kau lontarkan. Nanar yang kau berikan betul-betul menunjukan betapa kau merasa ambigu dengan apa yang terjadi, lantas selanjutnya kau kembali bungkam.

"Kemarin, kau katakan ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat, dan tahu-tahu kau mati sekarang." Kau hampir terbahak ketika mengucapkan kata per kata dari untaian verbalmu. Merasa semua ini tidak kurang dari lelucon tolol, tak ayal membuatmu ingin tertawa senyaring yang kau bisa. Betapa tidak cerdasnya, siapa saja pasti takkan mengira seorang Shikamaru Nara meninggal disebabkan hal sepele.

Kau menggaruk tengkuk lehermu, "semua orang bilang bahwa kau aset terbaik Konoha, itu memang. Namun kenapa kau tidak pergi dengan cara yang elit?" untuk ke sekian kali, kau memperhatikan wajah yang kini berwarna pucat itu. Dan ketika kau cermati ia yang nampak sedang terpulas, semakin menjadi perasaan yang tak mudah kau definisikan. Sulit sekali bagimu untuk meyakini kalau Shikamaru telah wafat, karena jasadnya seperti ia yang biasa terlelap.

"Sudahlah, aku mengantuk." Beranjak dari posisimu semula, sedikit demi sedikit tapi kau pastikan jarak kalian merentang. Selangkah, tiga langkah, lima langkah, dan tepat di tapakan kaki yang keenam kau berbalik pada direksinya. Menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pintu kamarmu, "itu sekarang menjadi kamarku sendiri." Kau berniat ingin melanjutkan jejak, yang malah kau batalkan sebab kau kembali menghadap pada ia.

Mengangkat satu bungkusan yang memang dari beberapa saat lalu mendiami genggaman tangan kirimu, "dan rokok ini bukan lagi milikmu." Selesai, hanya itu yang mau kau sampaikan padanya. Bukan ciuman selamat tinggal, atau bisikan mesra yang mengatakan betapa kau akan merindukan dia. Semua yang kau lakukan malah bertolak belakang dari apa yang semestinya – sangat berbalik arah.

Kau memasuki kamarmu, menjatuhkan tubuhmu di atas kasur, yang sedikit demi sedikit mampu membuatmu melanglang ke dunia fantasi. Namun kau tak tahu, satu bulir air mata terjatuh di kala kau telah terlelap, mengalir secara perlahan dan napasmu terdengar begitu berat. Yakin saja, saat ini kau tengah bermimpi hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu saja, durasinya meniti jauh lebih cepat rupanya. Kau kembali terbangun saat putramu mengganggu tidurmu, ia mengatakan sesi penguburuan jenazah orang tua prianya akan segera dimulai. "Sekarang _tou-chan_ akan di bawa ke kuil untuk pemberkatan, " lisannya pelan,yang kau responi dengan anggukan ringan.

Bukannya beranjak untuk mengikuti jalannya prosesi pemakaman, kau malah memperhatikan ke luar jendela. "Harinya akan panas, Shaka, _kaa-san_ menunggu di rumah saja," ujarmu, seraya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh dari hawa dingin. Bagaimana kau ini, menyatakan hari akan terik, tapi malah bersembunyi di balik pelindung tebal?! Tidak konsisten.

"Ooh, katakan pada semua orang, bahwa aku sedang tak enak badan!" perintahmu dari balik selimut tebal. Suaramu terdengar menggempal, namun setidaknya mampu membuahkan anggukan kepala anakmu kendati kau tak melihatnya. Debaman pintu yang kau dengar mengartikan ia telah keluar dari ruanganmu, kini kau sendiri lagi.

Beradaptasi dengan keadaan yang mulai menghening, mengisyaratkan semua orang yang sebelumnya ada, sekarang telah beranjak. Mungkin mengikuti kegiatan pemakaman suamimu, atau ada yang pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kau keluar dari persembunyianmu, mendudukan tubuh secara tegap dan kembali melihati keadaan di luar jendela. Ampun, harinya benar-benar panas!

Arah jam berpindah, saat sekarang kau yakin tubuh suamimu sudah siap dibenamkan dalam tanah. Tiba-tiba saja kau bergerak, mengganti pakaianmu dengan seluruhnya berwarna hitam. Tak lupa tudung kepala berwarna senada, seusainya kau langsung membuana. Berjalan setengah berlari, hingga kau sampai di pemakaman pahlawan desa.

Tidak melanjutkan tapakan kakimu begitu kau sampai di gerbang, kau hanya melihati dari kejauhan. Kau temukan peti mati suamimu akan dimasukan dalam liang, memegang dadamu dan tak memiliki keberanian untuk sekedar lebih mendekat. Serumpun awan gelap menutupi, keadaan hari seketika jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Tik…! Tik…! Tik…!

Suara jatuhnya butiran hujan ke permukaan bumi, sepertinya mewakilimu untuk meneteskan likuid dari dasar netramu. Aah, bahkan langit pun turut menjatuhkan air mata untuk _fans _setianya yang kini meninggalkan dunia. Kau terpaku, saat beberapa orang menjatuhkan tanah-tanah basah pada peti mati Shikamaru yang sudah diletakkan.

Kau pulang terlebih dahulu ke rumahmu, meniti langkah di tengah hujan yang menjatuhkan cairan bening ke tubuhmu. Kau memilih alternatif jalan yang tidak melewati keramaian, dan hutan Nara menjadi pilihanmu. Mendapati beberapa rusa berkeliaran, yang anehnya juga menunjukan gelagat bahwa hewan itu sedang berduka. Yaa, rusa-rusa itu mungkin tahu kalau tuannya sudah tiada.

Seminggu lebih telah berlalu, dan mulai saat terakhir kau melewati hutan Nara, hujan tidak menunjukan akan membiarkan matahari menyengatkan panasnya. Alhasil membuatmu menggumam berkali-kali, karena merasa bosan dengan keadaan yang menyulitkanmu untuk beraktivitas di luar rumah. Tiba-tiba saja, kau jadi merindukan terik sang surya menyinari.

Bukan hanya kau Ino, siapapun memang sangat tidak menyukai panasnya sinar matahari. Tapi percayalah, kau dan mereka akan merindukannya saat hujan terus-terusan mendominasi. Begitupun dengan perasaanmu, lambat laun kau pasti akan merasakan rasa yang kau sangkal untuk suamimu hingga pada akhirnya memuncak dan menyakitimu.

* * *

o

O

o

Setahun telah berlalu, selama itu kau menjalani hari-harimu tanpa ia. Mengerjakan semua aktivitas yang biasa kau lakukan, dan terlihat baik-baik saja. Semua orang menganggapmu tegar, siapa saja pasti berpikir bahwa rasa sedihmu telah menguap, mereka mengira kau sudah mampu menerima realitas. Sama seperti hari ini, kau sedang menyibukan diri di hutan Nara peninggalan suamimu.

Seseorang mendekatimu, yang tidak perlu kau alihkan atensimu padanya,kau sudah tahu itu siapa. Shaka, putramu datang dan pastinya untuk mengajakmu pulang. "_Kaa-chan_," tegurnya saat sudah berada pada jarak satu meter di belakangmu. Kau mengangguk, tak lama membalikan badan dan berjalan tanpa bersuara apa-apa.

Kau keluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku bajumu, rokok suamimu yang sudah setahun ini menjadi salah satu rekan terdekatmu. Sesampainya di kediaman, kau langsung mendudukan diri di teras depan. Melihati orang yang lalu-lalang di depan rumahmu, yang sesekali memberikan tegur sapa dan kau tanggapi dengan senyuman saja.

"_Kaa-chan_, rapi-rapilah sedikit,"ujar putramu, mengulurkan sisir rambut dan seperti memintamu untuk memperbaiki tatanan suraimu yang berantakan. Memang, semenjak kematian suamimu, kau tidak lagi memperdulikan penampilan. Rambut pirang yang dulu terikat tinggi, kini urak-urakan dan tersimpul sembarangan.

Kau menerima apa yang diberikan putramu, dan bukannya menyetujui untuk memperbaiki diri, kau malah berdiri dan memperbaiki ikatan rambutnya. "Aku ini hanya janda tua yang menyedihkan, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang akan peduli," kau berkoar seenaknya, dengan tangan-tangan yang sibuk bekerja di atas kepala anakmu.

"Nanti kau akan menikah, dan akhirnya juga meninggalkanku sendiri," lanjut demikian ucapanmu, seraya menepuk-nepuk tangan setelah selesai dengan kegiatanmu. Kembali mengesap punting rokok yang sebelumnya kau tinggalkan, Shaka kini turut mengambil posisi untuk duduk di sampingmu. Kau perhatikan wajah si bungsu itu, yang ronanya tampak sendu.

"Kurasa, aku takkan menikah dan meninggalkan _kaa-chan_," tuturnya pelan, sama sekali tak menghadapkan arah wajahnya padamu. Sontak kau sedikit terkejut, bentuk bibirmu menyudut ke sebelah kanan dan itu menunjukan ketidakmengertian. "Kenapa?" kau bertanya, sembari menepuk-nepuk rompi _jounin_-nya.

"Kau lebih lebih tampan dari orang tuamu yang sudah mati itu, dan…"

"Tapi aku tidak segenius _tou-chan_!" selanya dengan intonasi suara yang agak meninggi. Mungkin ia tak suka kau menyebut ketiadaan ayahnya dengan begitu kasar, hal ini terbukti dari delikan matanya yang memicing. Kontan kau menyilangkan kedua tanganmu di depan dada, "tidak ada orang genius yang mati karena terjatuh dari tangga, Shaka."

"Aku juga bingung, bisa-bisanya penguburan Shikamaru di pemakaman pahlawan. Padahal, dia meninggal tanpa aksi heroik sekecil apapun,"imbuhmu lagi bersamaan raut yang menunjukan hal itu suatu yang aneh – tidak pantas terjadi. Anakmu menggelengkan kepala pelan, "kenapa _kaa-chan_ selalu begitu?" kalimat introgatif itu sudah sering kau terima darinya, dan selama ini kau jawab dengan mengangkat kedua bahumu bersamaan.

"Aku ada misi, tapi aku janji akan pulang sebelum sore besok." Ia sendiri yang mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, dan reaksi mula-mula yang kau berikan hanya mengangguk saja. " Kenapa mesti besok?" Kini kau yang member tanya, dan sebelum memberikan penuturan, anakmu itu menghela napas panjang. Akhirnya kau dapatkan sendiri jawabannya, membuatmu mengangguk-angguk sendiri.

"Ulang tahun _touchan_-mu, heh?"

Ia mengangguk, "dan lusa ulang tahun _kaa-chan_."

Kau memutar bola matamu bosan, "untuk apa kau ingin merayakan ulang tahun orang yang sudah mati, Shaka?" berkata seperti itu, sekaligus kau beranjak memasuki ke dalam rumah. Menyiapkan segala kebutuhan misi putramu, dan ia mengikuti jejak kakimu di belakang. Kau memasuk-masukan beberapa barang dalam ranselnya, dan ia tidak bersuara juga.

"Jangan terburu-buru menjalankan misimu! Datang melewati hari ulang tahunku pun tak masalah. Lagi pula, ada Shiina di sini. Kau mengerti?"

Putramu tak memberikan penuturan apa-apa, ia malah menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding rumah dan mengayun-ayunkan sebelah kakinya. Kau membawa perlengkapan yang sudah kau satukan dalam tasnya, memberikan pada ia dan bahkan membantunya memasangkan di pundaknya. Ia tersenyum padamu, "aku pergi, _kaa-chan_. Nanti aku akan berpamitan sebentar ke rumah kakak."

Kau mengangguk, dan mengantarkan kepergian anak bungsumu sampai di teras depan. "Hati-hati, Shaka!" ucapmu bersamaan lambaian tangan ke arahnya. Keadaan hening mendominasi, di mana sunyi benar-benar terasa saat sudah seperti ini. Kau mencoba mencari pekerjaan dengan membereskan rumahmu, yang rupanya sudah dikerjakan terlebih dahulu oleh Shaka.

Anak itu memang tidak sepemalas ayahnya, namun bukan berarti ia tidak mewarisi kecerdasan luar biasa Shikamaru. Shaka berkata merendahkan diri seperti itu, terang lantaran kau yang sering berkata menyudutkan tentang ayahnya. Kau melihati keadaan sekeliling rumah yang kau tinggali lebih dari seperempat abad, dan menghela napas kebosanan.

Biasanya, jam segini kau masih berkicau karena rumah yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah akibat suamimu. Sekarang, suasana hening rupanya jauh lebih tidak menyenangkan. Kau beranjak ke dapur, berencana menghidangkan makan malam untukmu sendiri. Entah kenapa, rindu juga saat-saat memarahi suamimu yang biasanya tertidur di sembarang tempat. Mengomeli kepemalasannya, dan menggumam tatkala ia salah meletakan suatu barang.

Kau memang tampak kuat di luar, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu, bahwa diam-diam kau menginginkan saat merasa jengkel terhadap suamimu. Kau tidur seorang diri di kamar, dengan menyisakan setengah tempat untuk Shikamaru yang tidak ada. Diam-diam kau merapikan baju-bajunya di lemari, masih saja menyiapkan rokok yang pada akhirnya kau habiskan sendiri.

Menyedihkan! Kalau sudah seperti ini, pastinya kau berdusta dengan tidak mengakui cinta terhadapnya. Mau menyalahkan situasi yang membuatmu terbiasa melayaninya? Oh, ayolah, bila memang seperti itu, maka kau tak akan merasa sehampa ini karenanya. "Aduh…!" kau mengaduh, saat tanpa sengaja pisau yang kau iriskan pada bawang bombay malah melukai jari telunjukmu.

Cepat-cepat kau mengambil kotak obat, dan mengobati lukamu yang terus dari dalamnya mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah pekat. Selesainya dengan pekerjaan ringan tersebut, kau merasa enggan untuk meneruskan kegiatan memasakmu. Lagipula, ini sudah lewat jam makan malam, kau tidak merasa lapar dan tak ada juga orang yang harus kau hidangkan makanan.

"Eeh, apa ini?" kau bermonolog seorang diri, ketika menemukan satu bungkusan kecil yang tidak kau ketahui isinya. Namun saat kau merabanya dengan lebih mendetail, kau sadari itu adalah bibit bunga lili. "Siapa yang meletakannya di dalam kotak obat?" sekali lagi kau bertanya seorang diri, setelah itu beranjak dengan membawa apa yang baru saja kau temukan ke kamarmu.

Menaruh bibir bunga tersebut di atas meja buffet, sehabis itu kau mengambil posisi berbaring di atas ranjang. Seperti biasa, kau pasti akan menyisakan setengah ruang. Kendati demikian kau tahu, bahwa tidak akan ada si pemilik tempat datang untuk menemanimu. Kau yakini putramu sudah sampai pada alokasi tugasnya – meski kau tidak tahu di mana tepatnya ia, pasalnya lupa bertanya. Tak lama, matamu terpejam dan pandanganmu menggelap. Tertidur dalam kesepian.

* * *

o

O

o

Kau terbangun dari lelapmu, sedikit melakukan perenggangan badan, dan langsung menjejakan kaki untuk ke luar ruangan. Alangkah terkejutnya kau, saat menemukan rumahmu dalam keadaan yang dapat ibaratkan seperti kapal pecah. Kau usap-usap matamu, berpikir sekiranya ini hanya pandangan trans semata.

Tidak, ini asli, kediamanmu benar-benar berantakan total. Apa mungkin semalam ada maling, dan kau sama sekali tidak menyadarinya? Kau edarkan pandangan ke segala arah, dan mendapati gerak-gerik seseorang di dekat kotak obat yang semalam telah kau kembalikan ke tempatnya. Dari bentuk raganya, tampak seperti putramu, namun dengan warna rambut yang lebih gelap.

"Shaka…?" kau menduga itu adalah si bungsu, lantas kau merasa semakin rancu sebab putramu katakan ia akan pulang paling cepat saat hari petang. Sedangkan ini masih pagi, tentu bukan putramu yang menjadi subjek pelaku. Kau semakin memperpendek jarak, dan mengamati lebih terperinci orang yang tampak sepayahan mencari sesuatu.

Tidak tahu kenapa, kau mendekat saat benar-benar yakin mengenali sosok tersebut. Ia masih memunggungimu, tapi ikatan rambut tinggi berbentuk buah nanas itu tentu sudah jelas sangat teridentifikasi untukmu. "Shikamaru…?" kau bertanya, dengan nada tak yakin atas tebakanmu pada orang itu.

Kau semakin terkejut, saat ia yang kau sapa membalikan direksi atensinya padamu. Ia tersenyum tipis, dan menaikan satu alis matanya – gaya khas seorang Shikamaru Nara. Membatu sesaat, kau berupaya menyadari bahwa ini bukan hanyalah mimpi. Kau pukul-pukul pipimu, dan yang kau terima rasa sakit yang nyata.

Kau tidak mampu memilah antara dia yang saat ini benar-benar suamimu, atau hanya keusilan orang lain yang menyamar sebagai ia. Bahkan, yang lebih sadis, apabila suamimu telah di _Edo-Tensei_ untuk membunuhmu dan keluargamu. Cepat-cepat kau berlari ke dapur, mengambil pisau yang semalam melukaimu dan menodongkan kepadanya.

"Apa-apaan kau?" tanyanya bersamaan raut tak menduga bahwa kau mengancamnya dengan mengarahkan benda tajam. "Siapa kau?" hardikmu, sesekali mengibas-ngibaskan pisau itu terhadapnya. Ia sendiri hanya mampu menghindar, lalu saat mendapatkan kesempatan, ia mengambil objek itu dari tanganmu.

"Aku suamimu."

"Bukan!"

_"Mendokasai."_

"Beraninya aku bergaya seperti Shikamaru."

"Yaa, karena aku memang Shikamaru!"

"bohong!" tukasmu, untuk _moment_ yang ini, kau cermati ia dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Oke, dari bentuk fisik dia memang seratus persen suamimu. Diperhatikan pun, gelagatnya menunjukan bahwa ia bukan Shikamaru gadungan. Jika semua menunjukan bahwa ia benar-benar pasangan hidupmu, jadi kemungkinan besar dia adalah…

"_Edo-Tensei_ Shikamaru."

Spontan, sosok yang kau duga mayat hidup itu menepuk jidatnya keras. Ia menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya gemas, bingung bagaimana cara membuktikan bahwa ia itu asli – bukan jasad yang hanya dihidupkan kembali. Akan tetapi, kau menyadari satu hal, kau perhatikan lagi ia secara menyeluruh. Dari bola visualnya, hingga gurat-gurat muka.

"Tapi matamu normal, wajah dan tubuhmu juga tidak retak-retak."

"Baguslah! Kau tidak sebodoh yang kukira."

Apa katanya? Otomatis kedua indera netramu membulat sempurna. Terang saja kau terkaget atas penuturannya yang terdengan begitu frontal, pernyataan yang terlalu menyebalkan. Kau menghela napas pelan, menggumam tak jelas demi apa yang baru saja kau alami. Astaga…! Kau bertemu lagi dengan suamimu yang sudah setahun lebih meninggal dunia.

Semerta-merta, hal ini tidak menjadi suatu yang luar biasa bagimu. Kau dengan santainya mengacak pinggang, "kalau kau memang Shikamaru yang asli, untuk apa kau datang? Kau, kan, sudah lama mati!" dapat dianggap kalimatmu itu pembalasan dari ujarannya yang sebelum ini. Kau menyilangkan kedua tanganmu di depan dada, tak pelak kau buang juga arah wajahmu darinya.

Suamimu menghela napas pelan, "aku mencari bibit bunga lili yang kuletakan di kotak ini." Ia berkata seperti itu, dengan jari telunjuk terdestinasi pada kotak obat. Langsung saja, seketika kau teringat pada apa yang kau temukan semalam. Mengangguk-angguk seorang diri, "ternyata, kau pelakunya!" Shikamaru menggeleng, isyarat ia tidak mengerti maksud dari verbalisasimu tadi.

"Tunggu sebentar!" perintahmu, lantas memasuki kamar yang tadi telah sukses kau tinggalkan. Mengambilkan apa yang ingin ditemukan suamimu, lalu meletakannya di atas telapak tangannya. Kau sadari, ini memang bukan ilusi. Jari-jemarinya pun terasa hangat, mengartikan ia bukan sekedar mayat yang bisa berbicara dan berjalan.

Kau mundur satu langkah, secara tak sadar kau memegangi dadamu yang bergemuruh tak menentu. "Sudah kau dapatkan sumber penasaranmu, kan? Kalau begitu pulanglah ke surga, Shikamaru!"polosnya kau saat melepaskan penuturuan itu, nanar lugumu berhasil membuatnya setengah mati menahan gelak tawa.

"sudahlah. Ayo, ikut aku!" ia setengah memaksa, menarik pergelangan tanganmu erat. Kontan kau menarik bagian tubuhmu yang disentuhnya, "kau mau bawa aku ke mana? Aku belum mau mati, Shikamaru. Aku masih harus mengurus satu anakmu!" cerocosmu bersamaan kedua telapak tangan tertuju padanya, arti dari kau tidak ingin ia mendekatimu.

"Yaa Tuhan, seolah kau akan masuk surga saja kalau mati."

"Tentu, aku orang yang baik." Kau lihat ia menggelengkan kepala untuk yang ke sekian kali, sudah tidak tahu seberapa banyak helaan napas yang diambilnya. Kau sendiri enggan untuk mengalah, kau juruskan tatapan bermusuhan pada ia. Shikamaru jengah atas perlawananmu yang sebenarnya percuma, "_mendokusai_, Ino!" tuturnya tatkala kau menyerobot untuk mengambil kembali senjata kecilmu dari genggamannya.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Tapi awas saja kalau mau macam-macam!"ancammu, tidak tahu kenapa akhirnya kau meyakini bahwa ia takkan mencoba menyakiti – meskipun tetap mengarahkan pisau itu ke wajahnya. Shikamaru menatapmu bosan, diusapnya wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Jalan duluan!" kau bertitah, mengibas-ngibaskan pisau bertujuan agar ia melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu.

Kau ikuti saja tiap tapakan kakinya, yang sedikit demi sedikit mengarah pada destinasi hutan Nara. Kau melihati sekitar, beberapa rusa berdatangan untuk mendekati seseorang yang berjalan di depanmu. "apa kabar?" tanya sosok itu seraya mengelus anak rusa muda yang mengampirinya, dan seperti mengobrol sesaat. Kau tersenyum, dari belakang tubuhnya, kau tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia memang suamimu yang asli.

Mungkinkah ini hadiah dari Yang Maha Kuasa untuk ulang tahunmu esok, kau dipertemukan kembali dengannya. Kau melamunkan alasan kenapa ia bisa ada di hadapanmu sekarang, sesekali tersenyum tipis oleh pemikiranmu sendiri. Apakah ia masih penasaran karena bibit bunga lili itu, atau adakah sesuatu yang lebih tepat menjadi rasionalisasi?

"Sampai!" serunya, membuatmu terjaga dari khayalan yang entah sudah ke mana arah lintangnya. Saat kau memperhatikan sekeliling, kau mendapati satu kebun bunga yang nampak tidak terawat. Bukan, ini bukan kebun milikmu, kau sadari arah jalannya tidak sama dengan kepunyaanmu. Tempat ini sedikit lebih terpencil di dalam hutan, menjadikan alasan kenapa kau tidak menemukannya.

"Yaah, tidak terawat!"kecewanya ia, mendapati hasil kerjanya sia-sia begitu saja. Langsung ia mencabuti rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh sama mendominasinya dengan bunga-bunga itu, kau pun turut membantu melakukan apa yang ia kerjakan. Untuk sesaat, kau mendengar ia mencelotehkan _trademark _andalannya, dan menggumam kalau tanamannya tidak terjaga sama sekali.

"Kau menyalahkan siapa?" kau bertanya, tatkala merasa risih juga sebab ia terus-menerus menggumam tak jelas. Benar juga, kau dan siapapun tidak tahu ada kebun bunga di tengah hutan begini, jadi sama sekali tidak tepat apabila melampiaskan kekesalan padamu. Shikamaru menghentikan aksi mengedumelnya, bersamaan pula pergerakan tangannya yang bekerja.

Pria tua itu menatapmu nanar, dan mengalihkan pada tanah kosong yang baru saja ia bersihkan. Memintamu memberikan pisau padanya, dan dengan benda itu ia membuat lubang tanah, lalu menanam bibit lili yang dibawanya. Hal itu terus ia lakukan, hingga menghasilkan beberapa gundukan tanah yang di dalamnya ada benih bunga.

Berjalan meninggalkanmu tanpa suara, mengambil satu wadah untuk menampung air. Kau mengikuti ia, dan hanya berjarak lima puluh meter, kau menemukan satu danau kecil. Ia mengambil air, lantas kembali lagi untuk menyiram gundukan tanah yang tadi telah ia hasilkan. Selesai, ia pun duduk di bawah pohon rindang, lalu kau mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan – mengambil posisi di dekatnya.

"Aku pernah bilang akan membawamu ke suatu tempat, kan?" kau mengiyakan dengan hanya memberikan pergerakan kepala naik turun. "Ini sudah tempatnya," imbuhnya sekali lagi. Kau mengitarkan netra ke setiap sudut. Tak lama tersenyum, pasalnya kau sadari alokasi ini benar-benar cantik.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi, taman kecil ini akan selesai dan aku bisa menunjukannya padamu."

"Terus?"

"Hari itu aku pulang untuk mengambil bibit bunga lili itu, dan terjatuh di tangga depan. Lalu…"ia tidak melanjutkan ceritanya, karena tanpa perlu penyelesaian kalimat, kau pasti mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Seakan menceritakan kisah kepada orang yang mengalami peristiwa tersebut, Shikamaru takkan membuang-buang waktu untuk melakukan hal yang tiada guna.

"Kau pelihara taman ini baik-baik, yaa?"

Napasmu agak berat tarikannya, "aku sudah punya kebun bunga sendiri, Shikamaru." Mendengarmu bertutur demikian, tak pelak menimbulkan satu senyum andalan di kala ada ide brilian baru didapatnya. "Kita hancurkan saja,"ucapnya tanpa beban, seolah-olah kau akan membiarkan hal itu untuk diberlakukan.

"Enak saja!"

"Aku sudah memberikan yang lebih baik, kan?" pasca berkata, ia dengan santainya mendirikan tubuh dan berjalan pada arah taman bunga buatanmu. Langsung saja kau mengejarnya, mengikuti langkah-langkah yang tak urung ke destinasi lain selain tujuan awalnya. "Jangan macam-macam, Shikamaru!" kau kembali mengancam ia, yang sama sekali tidak ia gubris.

Bagaimana tidak terkejut, saat menemukan kebun bunga kesayangamu sudah setengah porak-poranda oleh rusa-rusa yang tadi kalian temui. Selekasnya kau berusaha mengusir hewan itu, dan memperbaiki sebisamu. Tapi yang ada, Shikamaru mencabuti bunga-bunga yang masih tersisa. Ia dengan jahatnya melayangkan satu tanaman bunga mawar ke kepala.

Apa-apan ini, kau berupaya membagusi, sedangkan ia malah berusaha merusak jerih payahmu?! Kau tidak bisa sabar lagi, saat entah yang ke berapa kali ia melemparimu dengan tanah dan tanaman bunga segarmu. "Rasakan…!" kau memberikan ia serangan balik, tak tanggung-tanggung menggunakan satu genggaman tanah berpasir.

Kalian berdua seperti anak kecil yang menikmati permainan perang-perangan. Terngiang di benakmu, bahwa dulu sewaktu belia, kau sering kali berkelahi dengannya seperti ini. Bedanya, kalau sekarang menggunakan tanah kotor, dan di waktu yang lalu menggunakan bola-bola salju. Kau tertawa-tawa, tatkala menemukan ia dengan rambut penuh pasir.

Tidak hanya sampai di situ, ia juga mengajakmu berkeliling hutan Nara. Dulu kau pernah melakukannya dengan ia, hanya saja cakupannya tidak seluas yang sekarang. Kau banyak menemukan buah-buah liar yang bisa dimakan, bunga anggrek cantik yang tumbuh dengan sendirinya, juga mendapati tanaman obat yang memiliki khasiat tinggi untuk menyembuhkan luka.

Sampai di mana hari sudah tidak terang lagi, petang pun telah terlewati. Kau dan ia kembali duduk di bawah pohon rindang di dekat taman yang ia buat untukmu. Sesekali kau tersenyum padanya, "heei…! Selamat ulang tahun,"tidak tahu alasan tepatnya, tapi kalimat ucapan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulutmu. Ia tersenyum, dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya, juga menarik lenganmu untuk melakukan hal yang serupa. "Ayo, pulang!" ajaknya, dan berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan. Alih-alih kembali mengikuti langkahnya, kau malah stagnan di tempat. Menatap nanar pada ia, dengan perasaan sakit yang mencolos dalam dada. Ia menyadari kau tidak ada di dekatnya, spontan membuatnya kembali membalikan arah tubuh padamu.

"Hanya begitu saja?" kau bertanya, netramu sudah agak basah karena cairan bening di pelapuknya. Shikamaru mendekatimu, "ada apa?" ia bertanya dengan lugunya, seakan tidak menorehkan luka apa-apa padamu. Tidak lagi bisa kau tahan, air matamu meleleh dari dasarnya. Kau menangis sesugukan, dan ia menatapmu penuh kebingungan.

"Apa sampai di sini saja? Setelah itu, kau akan pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa padaku. Seperti satu tahun yang lalu, iya?" kau lontarkan pertanyaan itu. Setengah mati kau atur pernapasanmu agar saat bertutur, suaramu dapat didengarnya dengan jelas. Ia bungkam saja, sekali menundukan kepalanya dan kembali menatapmu.

"Kau tahu, aku membencimu. Mulai dari pertama kau menikahiku, aku sudah sangat menbencimu,"kau lanjutkan semua yang sedari dulu ingin kau curahkan padanya, menghela napas panjang lantas siap untuk melanjutkan lisan. "Kau buat aku melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Memasak, mengubah margaku menjadi Nara, melahirkan anak perempuan terlebih dahulu lalu lelaki, menunggumu pulang dari misi." Kau lampiaskan seluruh isi perasaanmu yang selama ini kau benam seorang diri.

"Kau berjanji ingin membawaku ke suatu tempat, tapi kau malah mati dan menepatinya baru sekarang." Shikamaru mencoba menyentuh pundakmu, yang langsung kau tampik karena sentuhannya akan bisa membuatmu diam seribu bahasa. Kau tak mau hingga pada akhirnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan semua beban yang kau rasa. "Tapi itu bukan persoalannya, Shikamaru!" tambahmu lirih.

Menghapus derai air mata yang membasahi pipimu, "yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah…"untuk sementara, kau tidak dapat langsung melanjutkan kalimatmu yang mengawang. Mengambil satu tarikan napas,"yang menjadi persoalan, kau meninggalkanku sendirian. Kau pergi di saat aku tak ingin sendiri di waktu tua ini."

Spontan kau bersimpuh di hadapannya, dengan kedua telapak tangan tak pernah sedikitpun meninggalkan wajahmu."Saat aku sama sekali tidak menyiapkan diri untuk kau tinggalkan. Sampai pada akhirnya, aku tidak bisa menangisimu," setengah mati kau mengatur ucapanmu untuk berkata jelas tentang hal itu. "Aku ingin menangisimu, Shikamaru. Aku sama sekali tidak mau mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak kuucapkan."

Shikamaru turut berlutut di hadapanmu, kali ini ia langsung berusaha untuk merengkuh tubuhmu. Akan berhasil, apabila tidak kau cegah dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuk padanya – isyarat untuknya tidak melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Kau berdiri tanpa mau menerima bantuan darinya, memperbaiki tatanan bajumu yang kau anggap berantakan.

"Aku membencimu, sangat! Dan silahkan kau pergi, karena aku bisa pulang sendiri." Pasca kau menuturkan kalimat itu, kau bermaksud untuk kembali ke kediamanmu seorang diri. Beberapa langkah berhasil kau dapatkan, sedangkan Shikamaru tidak memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan mengejarmu. Tapi, bukan berarti ia akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja…

"Kau mencintaiku," ujarnya, sukses membuat tapakan kakimu berhenti seketika. Seloroh, kau pun berbalik padanya. "Tidak, aku tidak mencintaimu. Tidak pernah, Shikamaru!" kau meyakinkan ia, bahwa realita perasaanmu seperti apa yang telah kau utarakan. Ia menggeleng, dan senyum simpul terbaik ia berikan padamu.

"kau mencintaiku. Karena bila memang kau membenciku, kau takkan menangis seperti itu." Ini adalah pelajaran penting, yaitu jangan sesekali mencoba membodohi manusia yang sudah dinobatkan berotak genius. Kau mengulum bibirmu, sama sekali tidak berani menjatuhkan netra pada direksinya. Ia mengeliminasi rentang darimu, "kenapa tidak kau akui saja, kalau kau berbohong."

Jatuh lagi butiran air mata yang tadi sempat kering untuk beberapa saat. Kau menangis, bersamaan kepalamu mengangguk-angguk bermaksud mengiyakan. Kontan kau peluk tubuhnya saat sudah berada tak jauh darimu, meraung-raung sepuas yang kau bisa di dalam dekapannya. Napasmu bahkan terdengar satu-satu lantaran terlalu khidmat dengan tangisanmu.

"Aku tidak menyesal mati dengan cara yang tak keren,"Shikamaru kini yang bersuara, ia mengelus rambut panjangmu yang terurai bebas. "Juga tidak cemas karena tak menempati janji padamu, sebab kupikir kau akan menemukan tempat ini sendiri," imbuhnya sekali lagi. Kau sedikit tertawa, karena harapannya yang satu itu tidak menjadi nyata. Ia melepaskan dekapanmu, dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajahmu.

"Tapi yang paling kukhawatirkan, adalah meninggalkanmu sendiri di masa tua seperti ini." Ooh, manisnya! Kau semakin tidak bisa membendung air matamu saat ujaran itu yang ia perdengarkan padamu. Ia menarik lenganmu, dan kali ini kau pasrah saja mengikuti ia. Sampai pada akhirnya kembali ke rumahmu, ia juga bahkan sudah memintamu untuk membaringkan diri di atas kasur.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidurmu, membelai lembut surai pirang pucat panjangmu. Kau menggelengkan kepalamu,"nanti begitu aku bangun, kau sudah tidak ada lagi." Shikamaru tersenyum mendapatimu berkata demikian. "_Mendokusai_, aku selalu mengawasimu," berkata untuk menenangkanmu, dan berhasil membuatmu memunculkan satu sunggingan bibir termanis.

"Kau harus panjang umur, karena masih merawat satu bocahku. Rawatlah dirimu sendiri juga, yaa?" kau seperti anak gadis baik, yang akan menurut saat satu perintah telah kau dapatkan. Masih juga mempertahankan bentuk bibir yang meruncing di tiap sudutmu. Shikamaru menipiskan jarak antara wajahmu dan ia, memberikan ciuman yang telah lama tidak kau dapatkan darinya.

Teng…! Teng…! Teng…!

Bunyi yang menunjukan pergantiannya hari, bersamaan itu ia mengakhiri kecupan panjangnya." Selamat ulang tahun, dan beritahu pada Shaka untuk tidak menikah dan meninggalkanmu dulu," ucapnya. Itu hal terakhir yang kau dengar darinya, karena tak lama kau sedikit demi sedikit memejamkan mata. Tertidur pulas dengan satu ucapan…

Tuhan, terimakasih untuk kado terindah ini.

* * *

o

O

o

Kau terjaga dari lelap panjangmu, terganggu oleh sinar matahari yang masuk dari celah ventilasi udara. Kau mendudukan tubuhmu, keadaan trans mendominasi untuk sesaat. Mengambil bungkusan rokokmu, yang malah kau buang ke tempat sampah karena mengingat pesan semalam. Bersamaan itu kau sadar akan sesuatu yang penting, maka selekasnya kau keluar dari ruangan pribadimu. Celingukan tak jelas, mencoba untuk menemukan sosok yang kau cari.

"Shika…!" kau menggumamkan namanya berkali-kali, dan sampai pada ruangan dapur, yang kau temukan hanya suamimu dalam wujud yang lebih muda, Shaka. Putramu tersenyum padamu, "_kaa-chan_ sudah bangun? Aku baru saja membereskan rumah. Maaf, aku baru datang pagi ini." Kau mendekatinya, lantas tanpa banyak bicara, kau langsung memeluk tubuhnya. "_Kaa-chan_ setuju agar kau tidak menikah cepat,"ujarmu, mengulang kalimat anak dan suamimu sebelumnya. Shaka tertawa, tatkala kau tak lagi mendekap erat tubuhnya.

"_Kaa-chan_…"satu suara lain yang sudah sangat kau kenali, milik putri sulungmu, Shiina. Kau dekati ia, dan langsung menggendong tubuh kecil cucu semata wayangmu, "Keita-kun…!"kau menyebut namanya, dan bocah lelaki berusia dua tahun itu sontak tertawa riang. "_Kaa-chan_, tadi aku lewat hutan Nara,dan menemukan kebun bunga ibu berantakan."Perberitahuan dari menantumu, Hiasha Uchiha, malah membuatmu bernapas lega. Alih-alih merasa kaget, kau rupanya bersyukur pasalnya kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu bukan mimpi semata.

Kau menurunkan tubuh mungil cucumu,lalu mengambil perlengkapan untuk merapikan rambutmu agar kembali menjadi ciri dirimu – ikat _pony tails_. "Hari ini ulang tahunku, kan?" tanyamu, membuat dua buah hati dan anak menantunya tertawa. Shiina sudah menyiapkan satu kue tart untukmu, di atasnya dibubuhi lilin yang bertuliskan angka lima puluh enam.

Usai kau berdoa dan meniup lilin, kau pun menikmati kue yang sudah dibuat sendiri oleh si sulung. "Baiklah, biar _kaa-chan_ masak enak hari ini!" serumu, yang langsung ditanggapi sorai kesenangan dari orang-orang terdekatmu. Kau bersama putri tertuamu memasuki dapur untuk merealisasikan keinginanmu sebelumnya.

Shiina celingukan sendiri untuk mencari pisau yang dikhususkan untuk mengiris bawang, "_kaa-chan_, pisau kecilnya hilang." Kau tersenyum sendiri, ingat akan memori yang kau alami secara langka itu. "Ia tidak hilang, Shiina. Hanya tertinggal di bawah pohon,"jawabmu saat yakin objek tersebut masih mendiami bawah tanaman rindang di tengah hutan Nara.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Pertama, saya minta maaf karena untuk fanday ini saya membuat cerita yang ngasal gak jelas. Serius, ini buatnya ngebut dalam satu hari. Jadi, maaf kalo benar-benar sangat amat terlalu absurd, maksa, ngarang terjal, dll. Oke, cukup curhatnya! Saatnya saya mau mengucapkan, "Happy ShikaIno Fandays, semuanyaaaaa…!"

Terimakasih juga, untuk seluruh anggota C-SIFers yang menyemangati saya untuk mengikuti fandays ini. Padahal, sebelumnya saya pikir takkan bisa ikut memeriahkannya. Hehehehheee…! Miss you so much, my family. Ooh, iya, untuk chara Shiina, saya pinjem milik Co-Bebh tercinta. Sudah janji juga sama dia untuk bawa si cantik di keluarga Nara.*gelindingan gak jelas.

Serius, awalnya ngerasa gak bisa ikutan. Tahunya, begitu selesai malah jadi 6 ribu word lebih begini, dan semuanya sistem ngebut.*nyengir kuda.

Uuh, bingung mau bilang apa. Hanya meminta pada teman-teman yang sudah membaca cerita ini untuk meninggalkan apa saja tanggapannya dalam bentuk review.*_best sparkle eyes._

So, review please...

_And last..._

_Happy ShikaIno Fandays time, and long live for ShikaIno...!_

_'your SHADOW always in my MIND'_

Salam,

Pixie (yank)-chan

The Pixie of C-SIF.


End file.
